iggy has some fun
by Max lover 674
Summary: iggy gets into some troubole and and being the only boy at the house has to be the toy ... continues from the book angel
1. Chapter 1

(iggys point of view)

I walk into maxs room max? Yeah iggy? Um….. I was wondering if maybe we could watch a movie together the flock and everything we can cook popcorn and watch a comedy ok sounds cool iggy ok see you we are watching a movie guys really? Gazzy blurts out ill start to make the popcorn! Nudge said ok she tries to open the plastic lining on the popcorn bag then it fumbles out of her hand then she bends down nudge at the time only had a skirt on at the time and I just stared I started to feel a bulge I go into my room and start to masturbate to nudge then the door creeks in nudge steps in oh god I thought how embarrassing is this iggy? she Starts to say yeah? I respond I got to ask you a question she sits down right on top of my cock making it worse then she responds am I sitting your hand iggy? It looks smaller she slowly started to pick up the blanket she lifted it up and I just sat their feeling really sick then she says well what I wanted to talk to you about gazzys still pretty little and ive always wanted to known what sex feels like please iggy will you fuck me? i just sat their then i said well then she slowly got closer and said you don't got a choice she started to sliding her tongue into my mouth having a war with my tongue then she said now to the fun part she lifted up the blanket that caged it sense it was still out from before she slowly grabbed it and working it back and forth then she put the tip to her mouth circulating it then she took the whole

13 inches at once I let out a little moan she started to go a lot faster then iggy? The door opened and max walk right in nudge went under the covers hey have you seen nudge lately? were watching the movie in a little bit ok max ok well tell when if you see nudge then nudge still sucking on my cock throughout the conversation gargles you ok? max asks yeah irespond ok well me and gazzy are going to the store well be right back ok max see you right then after max left iggy felt the climax ohhh! fuck im gonna cum! he screamed luckily max wasnt their then he pulls the blanket off of nudge her face now covered in iggys sperm licking her lips and fingers happily that was good salty tasty cum she said iggy but then she advanced on me i want more though you sure nudge? i asked yeah she said IGGY I WANT YOU INSIDE OF ME! ok i say then she slowly takes off her skirt and shirt exposing her body then i slowly push the tip of it into nudges virgin pussy she moans a little i push a little bit more and then the whole 13 inches she then screams in pleasure i start going nice and slow her moaning occasionallyi then start going more faster the moaning grows lounder i start going as fast as i can then she climaxsohhhhhh! fuck im gonna cum she screams her wet juices dripping all down my cock then i scream realy lound im cumming! nudge then starts screaming in pleasure as my hot salty sperm starts to drip out of her destroyed pussy i took her virginity i think we just lay there untill we hear max and gazzy comming back from the store we start to put our clothes on nudges takes a shower guess she just dindt want to smell like my cum it

was all over her face what wasnt licked up then we watch a movie max makes a comment abount why i smell weird and wonders if i took a shpwer in a while i just try to advoid that and go get the popcorn nudge gets out of the shower and maxs says so thats where youve been the movie ened and i decied to take a shower it was pretty late then and i was getting my cloths for the shower then max walks in hey iggy oh hi max ... whatcha doing? getting into the shower i respond then she asks why? i kinda frozed there for a second then she closes the door and locks it then says i kown you had sex with nudge i just sit their looking paler then ever then seeing lust in maxs eyes i think oh god here we go again


	2. Chapter 2

um max? are you OK? come on iggy max responds everyone is asleep lets have some fun iggy listen max i start to explain its ok iggy just let this happen she pushed forward and gentley put her lips on mine then i pushed her away max i say ive always wanted to do stuff with you but then fang and you happend its just weird max ok? your my leader she got closer now i am up against the wall her still lustfull eyes glaring at me i dont think you have a choice oh god not again i think i suddenly push her away before she kisses me but iggy plaese? im lonely and gazzys still to young no max it would just feel to weird sorry i had for the door with my shower clothes wait! what max? look i turn around to see her wings out then i think shes so beautiful come on iggy this might be the only and last time you get to fuck max ok max fine you want to have sex? lets go she slowly walks toward him and starts to make out with him slushing her spit around in his mouth

**sorry for the short chapter post some reviews for the last chapter **


End file.
